


Woken by a Kiss

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fix-It, Graphic Format: GIF, Kissing, M/M, Princess!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In which Bucky's woken from cryo by Steve's kiss. Because he's a princess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my extremely bad gifs. I'm pretending the weird color effects from my ancient gif-maker are artistic.

 

 


End file.
